Nemales: A History of MPREG
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: What I think is a responsible, scientific AND a religious explanation for MPREG (Which could eventually be possible). The Term Nemale belongs to use, but if you want to use it, PM us first! (it's T because we're paranoid)


_Hello everyone! Elizabeth is in the HOUSE! Okay, so I've read a LOT of MPREG stories, but none have really made sense; I mean seriously? NATURAL LABOR?! Where the fuck do the babies come out of?! The ass?! Ugh. Now that, is a major OUCH! So, I decided; let's make it a bit better. A little bit of syfy, and a little bit scientific to appease the Sheldon's out there. (If you got that reference, you rock!)_

_So! Onto this short, little story that, for all intents and purposes, explains the History of MPREG!  
_

**Title: **Nemale: A History of MPREG

**Author:** The Homunculi Twins

**Summary:** Look above you ^-

**Rating:** T for the mention of sex and the f bomb above.

**Warning:** Sex is mentioned, experimentation on humans, and the creation of mpreg.

**Claimer:** This story belongs to The Homunculi Twins. We have created it, and the term 'Nemale'. If you would like to use it, please PM us and tell us that you are, and then give us credit in your story. That way, no one thinks you stole it. Thanks!

******~†º.º.º†~**

Earth.

Our home. Our Mother. Our Creator. Our Life.

She gave us everything; She provided for us, She created us.

And we destroyed Her.

Day by day, year by year, we tore into Her, creating scars so unforgivable, so painful, that it struck Her to Her very core. We burnt Her forests, killed Her other creations, bombed Her countries, and yet She still forgave us.

But it did not matter if She had forgiven us; Her other children did not. So, in punishment, They unleashed a curse upon us as Mother entered a deep sleep, to recover from the damage. The Sun placed a deathly plague that tore us apart from the inside out; He said it was what we had done to Mother paid back tenfold. The Moon placed a curse on the females, making them infertile, or for the child born to not breath life. She said that it was punishment enough to have to go through all the pain to bare a child, only for it to be ripped away, much like Mother had had to watch.

For centuries, we were torn limb from limb, struggling to survive in this new, and deadly world. We had realized to late at what we had done; that this was our punishment. We thought that Mother had approved of it as well.

Oh how wrong we were.

The Sun and Moon had watched, savoring the screams we made, tormenting us in Their own special ways until, instead of the billions, maybe even trillions, of us that lived upon our Mother's surface, there were but a scant few – maybe a couple of thousand. We were scattered across the globe, huddled down as we tried to find a way to cure the plague and the infertility, and appease our Mother and Her children.

And it was then that She awoke.

She had been furious at Her Eldest creations; furious that they had killed off thousands of lives in the sake of 'revenge' for Their Mother. When She had finally calmed down, She had the Moon and Sun lift Their curse; but the damage had been done. When the Moon and Sun saw what They had done, They had realized that They had been no better than us.

As Mother and the Sun and Moon pondered on what to do, to save the youngest of Mother's creations, the Moon came up with a new idea.

There were still those who practiced the Old Ways of healing, and knew how to conduct a proper surgery. While many of the women were unable to bare children, the men were still fertile. The only problem was, they were not able to bare a child like a woman. So the Moon created a new being; one she called a Nemale – a being that was both Man and Woman. The Nemale had the ability to still be a man, but to bare children as well.

With that in mind, Earth instructed Her youngest to find the healers and those with healthy wombs, but sickly bodies. The old and dying woman were taken, and several young men volunteered to participate in the rebirth of our society. The healers worked diligently – taking the wombs from the old and placing them inside of the young men.

With the surgeries complete, the Sun and Moon blessed the first Nemale's, while Mother watched on with pride. Everyone was happy when the first Nemales were discovered to be carrying months later. And it was then that a problem arose.

Men did not have the proper equipment to deliver like a woman, and it would be to much damage to have them deliver through their anus'. Many were opposed to having to be cut open, while more were frightened of delivering a child through a naturally tight passage – a passage that could easily kill their child and them. A woman was much better equipped for the birthing. It wasn't until one of the nemales entered labor, that it was decided; cesarean was the only option.

And with that, the first pregnant males, called nemales appeared.

...

Or at least, that's what my Papa would tell me when I was little. Now, I know what _reall__y _happened.

It's similar to what the story was, but a lot more...plausible. There was a deadly plague that caused many of the women in the world to become infertile; population rates dropped and for every twenty children born, sixteen were stillborn. There was no cure for centuries, and many people died as humans fought. Finally, when there were only a few thousand humans left, a cure was developed. People stopped dying. However, there was still the problem with the infertility. There were still woman that could bare children, and they were all taken to a Breeding Center - my father calls it a Whore House - and woman were forced to have children over and over again, to try and bring the human race from extinction.

That is, until Dr. Henry J. Nemale came up with the idea of the Artificial Womb. He spent years studying womans bodies, how the eggs moved, how the sperm merged with the eggs, until one day, he finally began Phase One: Implantation. He took many the wombs from the older and sickly women, and implanted them into over three dozen men and boys - seven of which were his own sons. The male's bodies fought off the implanted organs, and a few of the males died from the force of the rejection; one of which was his eldest son, James. When a year passed, and most of the volunteers were still alive, their bodies no longer rejecting the implanted wombs, Dr. Henry was ecstatic, and promptly began Phase Two; impregnation.

It took him a many tries and many failures before he finally managed to get it right, but eventually, it worked; men could naturally get pregnant like a woman through sex. According to his notes and research journals, Dr. Henry had to make modifications to the anus to allow the semen to get into the womb; like a woman, there was a hymen that was buried just past the prostate that would allow the impregnation to happen. The hymen was protected by a piece of skin that the tip of penis would be able to push back to allow the sperm to enter, but would not allow for any of the males feces to enter. Each time the hymen was pierced, it would go back together, similar to the plastic things that are cut into four triangles.

Dr. Henry knew that the men would not be able to give birth naturally, and before the process had even begun, had warned his volunteers that if they should try to do so, they and their child would die. Instead of natural, they pregnant males had to have a cesarean when the labor process begun - within ten hours after the water breaks.

And it was on 13 of January, 344 of the New Age, that the first male parentage only child was born. At first, many people were appalled at what he had done, thinking that he had forced them to under go his 'sick scientific experiments'. It took time, a long time, before people began to realize that, no he had not forced them and that, yes, they had _all_ been willing; even his sons. By that time, Dr. Henry, the first male parentage only child had grown up, and Dr. Henry had been fascinated to find that when he was born with a womb. He did more tests, examined all of the children born, and discovered that every four out of nine male only children were born, they developed wombs when puberty hit.

And it was then that those born to that a new gender was introduced to their planet; the nemale, a male that was able to reproduce like a female.

It was on his ninety-ninth birthday, that Dr. Henry passed away in his sleep, but he had left his mark on the world; within twenty years of his passing, the world was well on its way back from its near extinction and the woman and nemales were released from the breeding centers to carry on with their lives. Regulations were torn down, and normalcy was restored.

All thanks to Dr. Henry J. Nemale - the father of the Nemales.

******~†º.º.º†~**

_So, that's it! Remember; if you want to use the term **'Nemale'**__or to use this story as a background for explaining MPREG in your story, please PM us to let us know, then make sure you give us credit in the story!_

_Ciao!  
_

_Elizabeth  
_

_(AKA The Homunculi Twins)  
_


End file.
